


Repeat!

by YaRane21



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, I refuse to write Oma, Time Loop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaRane21/pseuds/YaRane21
Summary: [Mayor V3 spoilers!!][Time Loop Au]Saihara was happy everything was over.Wait, it’s not.





	Repeat!

**Author's Note:**

> After a 3 month hiatus, I’m back! Please enjoy this soon to be multi chapter story :)

Saihara was trapped in a school, along with 15 other classmates. According to a monochrome colored teddy bear, they have to kill each other. 

Saihara gets defensive around everyone. At least, he would’ve gotten defensive if it wasn’t for that one girl: Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist.

Together they set a trap to figure out who the mastermind was. But they wouldn’t kill them, he thought, at least.

The time is ticking. 1 hour until death.

Surprisingly, the receiver goes off and together they run to the library as fast as they can.

A shot put ball was found on the floor, covered in blood. 

The mastermind didn’t die...

Besides that ball was the corpse of Rantaro Amami, Ultimate... Oh, Saihara realizes, we don’t know.

 

...Amami did though.

There wasn’t time for any mourning. The fact that someone had died wasn’t even the biggest worry. Their own lives were. And somewhere in the back of Saihara’s head, it disgusts him. 

Saihara investigates together with Kaede, who he came to love in a short amount of time. He was happy, maybe happier than he had ever been.

“Euhm... Akamatsu?” He asked her. She smiled one of her many, bright and big smiles at him. “Kaede.” She says. Saihara smiles back, but doesn’t repeat what she says and they continue to investigate together.

As the investigation ends, he proceeds to walk to the trial grounds. It looks futuristic and it’s huge. No one has time to pay much attention to the trial grounds, their lives were at stake. Saihara hates it and so does everyone else.

In the trial Kaede [No, Akamatsu, he tells himself] stays positive the whole time. It feels like she is leading the whole thing. 

He looks at the death portrait of Rantaro Amami, someone he’d known for less than 2 days. Maybe that’s why he felt more hatred for the mastermind of the killing game, rather than grief over a fallen stranger.

‘Don’t worry, I’m not a bad guy’

The words kept ringing in his head. He recognized the voice from somewhere else. It was a distant memory that wouldn’t come closer to him, no matter how hard he tried.

It bothers him a bit.

Saihara get accused of killing Amami and he doesn’t know how to handle the situation. Kaede [He mentally slaps himself, because it’s Akamatsu! Not Kaede!] is the angel who saves him. 

The angel herself turned out to be the murderer. 

He wasn’t mad, maybe a bit, but he mainly felt sorrow. 

Akamatsu makes him promise to fulfill her last wish:

“Shuichi! Please, fulfill my last wish! Make sure everyone-“ Akamatsu wipes away a strand of hair from her face. “-gets away from here safely!”

Saihara agreed with it, although he doesn’t know if he can fulfill Akamatsu‘s last wish.

He watched Akamatsu getting pulled away from him, but desperately reaches out for her. She did the same.

Their fingertips touch for a split second. That split second gave him false hope.

“Aka... NO... KAEDE!” He screams at the top of his lungs. He can see Kaede’s expression before she fades to a tiny black spot above him. She smiled when he called her Kaede.

He didn’t smile when her hanged corpse got crushed by the piano. He, however, did smile when a Monokub got crushed with her. 

He was the only one to smile.

~

Saihara decides to take off his hat. 

The reactions he receives are ones of shock. Saihara doesn’t understand.

‘Emo hat’

Well Ouma, at least I have friends here, unlike you.

He returns to his room and finds a tablet in there.

It’s Momota’s motive video.

He watches it, only to hear knocking on his door sometime later. Annoyed, he opens the door.

“Momota? What are you doing here?” He asks calmly.

...Speak of the devil and he will come...

Momota isn’t calm and hurriedly warns him. 

“He’s coming! Run and hide!!!” He scream-whispers.

Saihara mentally rolls his eyes and asks: “Who do you mean with ‘He’? Who’s coming?!” If the situation was different, he would’ve asked if it was Voldemort. But the situation wasn’t different. 

Momota wants to answer but he doesn’t, and points at the door while panicking. He flees immediately after.

Saihara begint to panick too. Gonta was crazy. Saihara flees too and bumps into Hoshi, who explains to situation to him.

He shouldn’t have stopped running. 

Saihara sees Gonta coming after him. Before he knew it, he fainted

~

Insect meet and greet

He could’ve know Ouma was the cause of it. He even stole the motive videos. Saihara wonders what’s on his motive video for a short time but let’s the thought go.

He smiles when he hears Ouma’s cries of help in the distance, being swarmed by bugs.

~

Himiko prepares a magic show to cheer everyone up. Saihara is actually looking forward to the show. Maybe it will cheer him up a bit.

But Hoshi’s skeleton did not cheer him up. 

Finding out that one of the most responsible people was able to kill made him feel worse.

His mood even worsened when he finds out Tojo was basically the prime minister of Japan.

Saihara had revealed she was the killer. He believed that he was responsible for the dead of the Prime minister.

He killed the prime minister and indirectly killed the country.

Harukawa is an assassin.

 

~

A student council is created by Angie Yonaga, the Ultimate artist. She’ll try to use the new motive to resurrect Rantaro Amami, whom no one knew the talent of. 

According to Yonaga, Hoshi was a criminal and Tojo and Kaede were killers. [It is true though]

 

Saihara wanted to object. He wanted Kaede to be resurrected.

Amami would be used as an escape route. He would be the sacrifice if another time limit appears.

Saihara decides to not object. He’ll let Kaede Rest In Peace.

After that, Yonaga dies. Saihara isn’t that surprised at all, actually.

Shinguji starts a seance and Saihara participates, along with Chabashira, Yumeno and Ouma.

At last at last, at long last...

...At last at last, at long last...

...Chabashira dies. No one saw it coming.

Ouma dies, wait, he doesn’t. 

Shinguji killed Tenko, but did he kill Angie? Saihara secretly wishes so, because he doesn’t want to be in the same place as a killer.

His wish is fulfilled [Kaede’s wish isn’t, he reminds himself] and Shinguji was also Yonaga’s killer

‘’OMAE WA MO SHINDEIRU!!’’ Saihara yells in the trial [You’re already dead!]

Shinguji gets executed and no one cares. Saihara felt relieved. Immediately after, Himiko cries [Of course she does]. All followed her example.

~

Iruma creates a virtual reality, but her own reality is ended

Iruma is dead. Dead by toilet paper. How embarrassing. 

The culprit is Gonta Gokuhara, the youngest male of the group. Ouma knew though. Saihara gets more annoyed every time he sees him. 

Ouma cries asks Monokuma to get executed instead of Gonta.

Monokuma says no and Gonta gets brutally executed. Saihara is on the verge of crying.

Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader, is the mastermind. Saihara wishes Monokuma had executed him instead of Gonta.

~

Victim: Unknown  
Culprit: Unknown

Saihara knew Momota was the victim though, and Ouma was in the exisal.

No, Momota is alive

Harukawa thinks she knows that she killed Momota. Harukawa is the killer, she told us. Saihara trusts her.

No, Momota is the killer, Ouma is the victim.

Ouma is not the mastermind.

This time, Harukawa cries.

~

Kaede, the girl who Saihara had come to love, was never the killer. Amami was killed by the mastermind. Damnit.

The mastermind is Tsumugi Shirogane, the Ultimate Cosplayer.

Saihara finds out that even he himself is fake. But he likes his fake self more than his real self, a pathetic boy who had and obsession with Danganronpa and even wanted to kill! He’d even thought of his own execution!

Saihara was secretly happy when Shirogane died, crushed like Junko Enoshima was, along with Monokuma.

Thanks Kiibo! 

Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Magician  
Maki Harukawa, the Ultimate Assassin  
Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective

Only 3 of the 16 people survived.

Together, hand in hand, they face the light above above them. They can reach the light above them, they knew it! 

Saihara doesn’t fall from between the stones and debris, as he had expected. He faced darkness and 

F E L L  
O U T  
O F  
A  
L O C K ER

(To be continued...)

**Author's Note:**

> As of May 17th 2018, I’ve decided to pick this story up again. I’ve already started planning. I’ll post a chapter soon.


End file.
